


【授权翻译】grow as we go by ikeracity

by Amkylin



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Genosha, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amkylin/pseuds/Amkylin
Summary: 基诺沙不是查尔斯所期望的，但这也许正是他所需要的：一个全新的开始，一个摆脱孤独的避难所，也许还有一个机会能让他面对所有的遗憾和悲伤。对Erik来说，Genosha是帮助Charles治愈的机会，就像Charles很久以前帮助过他一样——也是Erik赢回他以为永远失去的东西的机会。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【授权翻译】grow as we go by ikeracity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [grow as we go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318811) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> 感谢ike的授权，这真的是个非常美好的故事> < 原作真的非常非常非常可爱，如果有没有get到的萌点那就都是我的锅！

这些猫咪对Charles来说是个惊喜。尽管从未拜访过基诺沙，但Charles对这个地方的模样有个大致的了解，这些认知大部分来源于Charles在帮Erik部署这块土地的时候Erik和他分享的蓝图和计划，还有一部分来源于他在报纸上看到的几张照片。但说实话，他真的没有想到会有这么多猫。

“小心点。”Erik说，瞥了一眼他的肩膀。“那只会咬人。她还很小。”

“啊。” 这提醒来得太晚了——她已经朝他扑了过去。Charles畏缩着，小心翼翼地将手指从小猫的利齿上抽出。她在他的腿上打了个滚，尾巴甩来甩去，转而再次攻击他的手。Charles咒骂了一声。Erik轻声笑了起来。

从三天前来到这里开始，Charles第一百次怀疑这一切究竟是不是真实的。

“怎么了？” Erik问。

“嗯？”

“你又露出这种表情了。”

“我只是在想……” Charles无助地耸了耸肩，他要怎么解释这一切是多么离奇？他正坐在一个临时安置点里，离他过去三十年来他唯一所知道的家有上千英里。除了喂养一群猫之外，他不再有任何责任。这里没有人依靠他、需要他的引导和指引。他想什么时候醒就什么时候醒，想什么时候睡就什么时候睡，日子不再像过去一样井井有条。

而Erik就在这里，这也许是最令人震惊的部分。

“我需要一些时间来适应。”Charles最后说，“仅此而已。”

Erik笑了笑。哦——这也是需要时间适应的一部分。Charles不记得他上一次看到Erik那样笑得温柔又满足是什么时候了，也不记得上一次Erik像朋友一样这样看着他是什么时候。

“好吧，”Erik说，“我们有很多时间。”

我们……Charles无法解释这话听起来让人感觉有多好。

几分钟后，Erik端着茶走了过来。他把小猫咪从Charles手中拎了过来，换上一个温热的杯子。Charles用手指在杯柄上摸了摸，小声说：“谢谢你。”

Erik哼了一声表示不客气。这已经不是第一次Charles想问他，你为什么要这么做？你为什么要对我这么好？邀请Charles来基诺沙是一回事，让Charles搬到自己家里来、每天早上下午按时给他泡茶，用这样平静的期待的眼神看着Charles，又完全是另一回事。仿佛在等着看他能做些什么。

“又是那种表情。”Erik提醒道。

“需要适应的事情有很多，”Charles回答他，用嘴慢慢地抿了一口茶。这茶很烫，并且有点浓了，但还是很好喝。他把茶杯夹在双手之间取暖，问道：“你今天准备做什么？”

“给新房子装上屋顶。这应该不会花很长时间，完成后，我会在岸边帮忙修缮。”

“那一带是重灾区吧？”

“是的。” Erik的嘴角稍稍绷紧，随后放松下来。Charles看着他眼里的怒火一闪而过，随之毫无抵抗地消退了。

基诺沙改变了Erik。Charles早就知道，但每天，他看到的证据越来越多。那个充满了愤怒、痛苦和复仇的男人已经不在了，那个曾经威胁要一个又一个城市拆毁全人类的人也已经消失了。取而代之的是一个已经将安顿好自己的人，他为自己建立了一个他曾经拼命追求的和平世界，他现在对情绪和脾气的控制比Charles更强。

曾经，我想过要教你平衡，Charles苦笑着想。我怎么会教你一些我从来没有的东西呢？

“总而言之，”Erik最后说，“海岸边的工作应该再过一两天就能完成。那时候房子也应该修好了，我们就可以从这搬出去了”

“我会很高兴的。不——”Charles狡黠地补充道，“倒不是说我不喜欢这个地方。”他瞥了一眼他们小屋的昏暗的内部——这是个小屋，这四周并没有东西，四面墙和一个屋顶几乎是它可以说的全部内容。“它有一种质朴的魅力。”

Erik冷哼了一声，“我知道这只是一种说法。” 其中一只猫咪缠绕在他的腿上，他弯腰抚摸着它的背。“别担心——我让你跟我一起回来的时候，不是这个意思。”

Charles轻声哼了一声，“我什么时候能去看房子？”

“你随时可以来看看，这并不是个惊喜。或者说——“Erik拍了拍自己的额头，“你可以自己来看。”

Charles将视线移开，抑制住了自己揉太阳穴的冲动。自从Jean的事情发生后，他的心灵感应就……变得有点难用。在感受到它仍然生疏和受损的时候，暂时不使用它比较好。

 _天启事件之后需要时间恢复，_ 他告诉自己。 _现在也需要时间。_

“我在你的家里。”他说，努力让自己的语气中带着些许轻松，“我想我应该尊重你的界限。”

Erik微微皱起了眉头。过了一会儿，他指了指自己的头，道：“没有头盔，以防你没发现。” 他伸直了身子，挥手将门打开，在门前停顿了一下，“而且这里现在是我们的家，不是我一个人的。”

Charles没能想出什么来回复他，最终他只是目送着Erik离开了。这是我们的家。即使他真的很喜欢听到Erik这么说，但他依然无法确定这意味着什么。

Erik走后没一分钟，小猫咪就开始用爪子爬回了Charles的腿上。他微笑着将她放在膝盖上，说：“来吧，亲爱的，我们去给你弄点牛奶吧。”

Erik告诉他，这些猫是群居猫，在岛上自由自在地游荡。这里没有天敌，所以它们成群结队地游荡。这里的每个人都会定期喂养一些猫，Erik也不例外。他的猫群里有一只大橘色的斑猫，几只花斑猫，一只瘦瘦的灰色的独眼猫，还有两只棕色的小猫，应该不超过九、十周大。

 _我们的猫群，_ Charles想，揉着小猫的脊梁骨。他想他也许应该开始给它们取名字了，Erik只会喊他们 _这只_ 和 _那只_ ，虽然并不是没有感情地在喊。

他把小猫放在一碗牛奶旁边，又给其他的小猫准备好了猫粮后，就推着自己的轮椅往外走。这是一个令人愉快的早晨，温暖，阳光明媚，并不炎热。这里的空气比他习惯的要潮湿，但还不至于让人不舒服。不过到了夏天就不一样了，他得想办法熬过这个夏天。

真奇怪，想到夏天的时候他还会在这里。想到他将无限期地待在这里，直到他找到新的事情做，或者直到Erik厌倦了他，这很奇怪。他们之间的旧争吵要多久才会重现，然后他们就会想起待在彼此身边有多让人烦躁？需要多久Erik才会意识到，在小房子里一起住和在西彻斯特的庄园共享空间是完全不同的，在那里，如果他们想的话，他们总是有足够的空间能远离对方。

他们三十年前是如此完全不同的人，他们还能像从前一样适应彼此吗？他们真的可以吗？

 _你来这里做什么？_ Charles在心里问自己， _你究竟在找什么呢？_

他不知道。他不知道Erik能提供什么，他也不知道他想要什么，或者需要什么。但是，他想，待在这里可能会比待在其他地方更有机会找到它。

慢慢地，他推动轮椅沿着Erik在小屋前铺好的小路过去。他们刚到这里的时候，这里很少有人行道或铺好的路；城市的每一处几乎都是由草路或土路连接，随着时间的推移，在人们的使用下开辟出来的。不过，他们一落地，Erik就立即着手铺设了平整的金属板，从而方便Charles的轮椅通过。在规划出更多的方便轮椅使用的基础设施前，这只能算是一个临时性的解决方案，但至少可以让Charles从他们的小屋到城市里去。

他以前在照片上看到过这座城市，也曾在他和汉克追踪琴时，通过Erik的眼睛短暂地看到过这座城市。有些地方是一样的——攀爬架，公共花园，水井——但其他地方在这里短暂的暴力斗争中被践踏和破坏了。就在变种人控制部队（一想到他们，Charles就不寒而栗）在纽约对Erik进行追捕的同时，美国军方也来到了基诺沙，试图先发制人地将世界上人口最密集的变种人避难所之一围困起来。当然，结果并不如意——这里发生了一场战斗，几名士兵受伤，大量房屋被毁。所幸的是，攻击很快就被叫停，但损失已经造成了。

后来，总统送来了补偿——很可能，Charles暗自觉得好笑地想，总统是希望这能让Erik不要把白宫夷为平地。十年前，Erik会毫不犹豫地去发动一场战争。除了以牙还牙以眼还眼，没有什么事能安抚得了他。

但Erik没有那样做。他留在这里和他的子民一起一砖一瓦地协调重建工作。如果说他的优先事项清单中还包括复仇的话， _那也要排在恢复温室和重建码头之后了。_

看到Erik成为一个有分寸的、成熟的领导者是件很奇怪的事。Erik成为了Charles为了自己的学生一直想要成为的那种人，一个保护者和提供者，力量和信心的源泉。看着他和这里的其他人一起工作，Charles几乎感到不安。这是他们的家。他受邀而来，但仍然觉得自己是个不速之客。

好吧，这需要时间。他必须不断提醒自己这一点。

天色尚早，但这座城市已经陷入了忙碌之中。当Charles走近的时候，他能看见基诺沙的人民都在努力工作来修复他们的家园，他们忙于盖屋顶、挖地基、粉刷墙还有安装水管。在他附近，一个男人挥舞着手，搅动着微风驱赶着热浪。在他的对面，一个女人用粗大的爪子快速地连续挖了几个洞，轻松地把土铲开。

这里的每个人都是如此随意地使用自己的力量，Charles忍不住对此赞叹不已。即使是在学校里，也是有规矩的。有这么多能力没有经过训练的孩子在身边，必须要有规则。但在这里就不同了，这里的成年人已经有很多年的时间来掌握他们的能力，所以据他所知，在这里使用自己的能力是没有限制的，只要不破坏任何东西就可以了。

“教授。”

他转身发现一个年轻的黑发男子朝他的方向瞥了一眼。他花了一点时间才才想起来他的名字；Charles刚到这里时，Erik曾向他们介绍过他们。“Paul，是吧？”

那人点了点头，“是的。”

“好的。”Charles有点不确定他该说什么。自从他来到这里，大部分的基诺沙人都避开了他。Charles不知道这是来自Erik的命令还是说他们自己的意愿，但如果他们不想的话Charles不会强迫他们和自己交流的。他无法想象大部分人会用很善意的眼神看着他，毕竟是他的X战警之一吸引军方来到了这里。

“好吧，”他最后说，“我已经不是教授了。”

Paul用沾满灰尘的手在衬衫上擦了擦，“那我们怎么称呼你？”

“就只是Charles就好。”

“Charles，那么，你是在找Erik吗？”

“我只是来看看这里的情况怎么样了。你们看起来都很……”他的目光在街道两边正在进行的各种建筑工程中游走，“……很有成效。”

“还有很多工作要做。”

Charles瑟缩了一下。过了一会儿，他说：“我很抱歉。”

Paul耸了耸肩，“为了什么？这又不是你做的。”

他没有吗？他的确是没有将凤凰之力注入琴体内，但如果他没有干涉她的思想，或许她就不会那么容易不稳定。如果不是他破坏了她对他的信任，她或许永远不会转身离开他，离开她的家人。汉克说的没错，他一直都是对的——这是Charles自己搞出来的一个烂摊子，他会一直为此后悔直到他生命的最后一天。那么多的人都为他的错误付出了代价，包括基诺沙的人民。

“这里有什么事情是我能帮忙的吗……？”过了许久Charles开口问道，他讨厌这个无力的提议，但他还能说什么？

Paul的目光扫向了他的轮椅。Charles用多年的练习控制住了那股不安和恼怒的涌动，已经不是第一次有人看着轮椅把他打发走了，也不会是最后一次。没错，大部分的重活他都帮不上忙，但是他还有其他的事情可以做。毕竟，他有两只好手。

“你懂不懂园艺？” Paul最后问道。

他对园艺的经验仅限于雇用专业人士来帮他做这些事，“并不，”他说，“但我可以学。”

“公共花园在那边。”Paul指了指更远处的路。“Danica负责管理它，她可能需要帮忙。她总是有一些工作要做。”  
  
“好的，谢谢。”  
  
按照Paul的指示，他用轮椅推着自己沿着小路走，直到走到一处篱笆前。大门是敞开着的，穿过它的土路看起来相对紧凑，所以Charles离开了大路，尝试进入了花园。  
  
它比他预想的要宽广，在他的两侧至少有二十码的范围内，有各种不同状态的农作物在两边生长。但当然，它必须是宽广的——这个社区的大部分新鲜农产品都是靠这个花园，以及分散在全岛的几个农场来供应的。在这里，一切都不像从州南部订购物资那么简单。尽管人口不断增长，但基诺沙仍然几乎完全自给自足。  
  
这是Erik的特征，Charles想。他绝对不希望基诺沙依赖外部的资源来源。  
  
在花园中间的过道上漫无目的地徘徊了一分钟后，Charles用心灵感应扫视了一下四周，找到了一个距离他左手边十几码处的思维。小心翼翼地，他转身上了一条在高大的玉米排之间狭窄的小路上。当他走近时，他轻轻地打了一声招呼。  
  
一个人头从两株玉米秆之间出现了。当她发现了他时，便迈开了脚步，用小铲子敲打着她的腿。她身材高大，宽肩宽背，如果非要猜测年龄的话，大概在四十岁左右。鲜艳的蓝色头巾遮住了她那浓密的发丝，是她身上唯一的颜色；她的其他衣服都是灰色的，不伦不类的，有的地方还沾上了灰尘。她的眼睛里带着一股谨慎，让他想起了Ororo。她看了他一眼，皱起了眉头，“你来这里做什么？”  
  
他试着不让自己退缩。也许他应该先问问Paul，Danica会不会欢迎他的帮助。“我，呃——我是Charles。有人告诉我，你这里可能有我可以帮忙的地方？”  
  
她的眉头皱得更深了。有那么一瞬间，他几乎要以为她要叫他滚出她的花园。但她最终只是挠了挠眉头，说：“你可以把一些播种箱装满，如果你不介意弄脏手的话。”  
  
松了一口气，他笑了笑，“我很乐意。”  
  
她给他看了几个木制的小播种机，并分别给他配了一包种子。在简单的示范之后，她就让他自己操作了，没有再多说什么，他希望这意味着她对他的能力很有信心——或者说至少是有信心这个任务简单到他不会搞砸。  
  
这并不是什么难事，但它让他的手和心思都很忙。在过去的几个星期里，他发现，退休后的几个缺点之一就是他的大脑有很多时间是闲着的，而当它闲着的时候，它就很容易游荡。至少，当他有任务要做的时候，他就没有那么多时间去回忆了。  
  
装填这些种植槽大概花了一个半小时的时间。由于主温室在战斗中被毁，Charles猜测里面的东西都要重新种植和生长，所以种植槽和种子都很充足。没过多久，穿着薄外套的他就已经满头大汗，不得不停下来脱掉。天越来越热了，Charles几乎能感觉到自己被晒伤了。他得尽快给自己找一顶帽子。他有种感觉，这些天他呆在外面的时间会比自己习惯得要多得多。  
  
在他处理完种植槽后，Danica让他给几排新栽种的土豆浇水。这工作很慢，在拿着水管和推轮椅之间来回切换，但Danica没有问他是否能胜任，Charles也不打算抱怨。此外，这对他来说也是很好的锻炼，虽然他一会儿要清理轮椅的时候会很麻烦。  
  
等到他赶回临时住所已经是傍晚时分了，Charles感到非常疲倦。当他靠近屋子的时候，门被打开了，他能感觉到Erik在里面走动。  
  
“你回来了。”Erik一边说，一边推着Charles往里走，“没想到你会走这么远”  
  
“我在帮Danica打理花园，”Charles回答说。他在门口停下了，不想把泥土和泥巴带进房间里，“我想我应该在力所能及的地方伸出援手。”  
  
“花园？”Erik想了一会儿，表情若有所思。然后他说：“很好。那里还有很多工作要做。”  
  
其中一只猫咪出现在Charles的左轮上，一边发出呼噜声一边蹭了蹭它。Charles俯下身来用手抚摸它的脊梁，当它开心地眯起眼睛看着他的时候，笑了起来，“你好，洛克。”

“洛克？”  
  
“我正在给他们取名。”  
  
“难道他们都要成为哲学家吗？”  
  
“没有。”Charles对着Erik笑了笑，“只有哲学的那些才会。”  
  
Erik对他回以微笑。看到他的笑容，Charles的脊梁骨上传来了一种熟悉的兴奋感，而且——哦，他已经忘记了成为那笑容的对象是什么感觉了。  
  
“我们有刷子吗？”在那只猫——洛克，现在是洛克——把脸贴在他的手上时Charles问道，“或者一块湿布什么的？我需要，啊——我应该在进来之前，先把我的轮子擦干净。”  
  
Erik在屋子的角落里放了三个箱子，里面装着他所有的生活物品。他从其中一个箱子里掏出一条方形的毛巾，走到他们的水桶旁——每天早上，他们从附近的一口井里打出饮用水。他舀出一满杯水，用布蘸了蘸。  
  
“谢谢你，”Charles说，但Erik并没有把毛巾递过去，而是跪在地上，开始自己擦拭轮椅。当Charles开始说“你不必这样做”时，Erik给了他一个严肃的眼神，继续擦了下去。  
  
这个过程略显尴尬，他要把轮椅来回推，让Erik能确保自己把每一寸轮子都擦干净，整个过程中，Charles感觉到了多年来没有的自我意识。在过去的几十年里，他已经习惯了轮椅，也习惯了让汉克帮他操作轮椅。但这次不一样了，这是Erik，他跪在地上给Charles擦拭轮椅，细心程度足以让Charles感到奇怪地想哭。  
  
“我想这样就可以了。”Erik最后说。  
  
Charles把喉咙里的疙瘩咽了下去，“谢谢你。”  
  
Erik站着把手在布上擦了擦，“你每次出门后都会把轮子擦干净吗？”  
  
“通常情况下，是的。我至少会给它们粗略地擦一下，清除掉上面的泥土和砂砾。”  
  
“门垫能帮上忙吗？”  
  
Charles想到了汉克在家里为他做的那张垫子，那张带着毛刷的垫子可以自动旋转，不费吹灰之力就能把他的轮椅擦干净。他应该在开始他的退休生活之前找汉克要那张垫子的。如果汉克不那么忙的话，也许他可以让汉克找个时间把它寄过来。  
  
“是的，”他停顿了一下后回答说。“最好是那种有毛刷的那种。”  
  
“我明天给你找一个。”

和Erik讨论他的轮椅细节的感觉几乎是离奇的。长期以来，这一直是他们两个人之间尴尬和内疚的源泉，提醒着他们之间的事情发生了可怕的错误。某种程度上来说，这仍然是尴尬的，但Erik似乎决心克服这一切。至少他每次看向椅子的时候，他不再散发出内疚感。  
  
“谢谢你。”Charles小声说。  
  
Erik轻轻点了点头，然后向厨房区走去，“我泡了茶，如果你想喝的话。晚餐也会在几分钟后准备好。”  
  
“有茶的话就太好了。”  
  
Erik给他倒了一杯递了过去。喝了一口后，Charles说：“你今天回来得很早。一般情况下，你要到日落之后才会结束工作。”  
  
“今天是星期五。”当Charles只给他一个疑惑的眼神时，Erik解释道：“安息日。”  
  
“哦， _哦。_ ”Charles好奇地点了点头，“我不知道你又在重新遵守犹太习俗了。”  
  
“我很久没有了，”Erik说。当他转身朝香料架走去的时候，一阵短暂的黑暗在他的脑海中翻滚。不需要心灵感应就能猜到他在想他的妻子和女儿，现在已经过去了近十年了。Charles内心充满了同情的悲痛。  
  
“我还没有完全遵守，”Erik最后说，“但我尽力了。”  
  
“嗯，你有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”  
  
“你不需要——”  
  
“我愿意。”Charles坚定地说，“这对你很重要，所以我愿意。虽然如果你希望我不参加，那我当然不会参加。”  
  
“没有。”Erik慢慢地摇了摇头。他的脸上又露出了那种若有所思的表情，就好像Charles让他感到惊讶了，但不是以一种坏的方式，“你可以让猫咪们不要碰蜡烛。”  
  
Charles笑了起来，“好的，我可以做到这一点。”  
  
Erik做完晚饭后，从厨房的一个架子上取回两支蜡烛，放在咖啡桌上。当他抽出一盒火柴时，Charles把两只小猫咪笼罩在他的腿上，把它们都安顿好。  
  
整个过程安静而迅速。Erik跪下来，点燃蜡烛，遮住眼睛，低声祈祷。看着他，Charles意识到，这是他第一次看到Erik遵守他的犹太信仰。很多年前，当他们第一次见面时，Erik还没有遵守信仰。他充满了愤怒、仇恨和痛苦，没有任何其他的空间。他为Charles腾出了空间，短暂的，但是……好吧，那肯定没能持续下去。  


一分钟后，Erik站了起来。回到厨房，他掏出一瓶酒，倒了一杯。Charles盯着它看了很久，口干舌燥。然后，他迅速将目光移开。  
  
“你要不要来一杯？”Erik问道。  
  
“不，我，啊……我可能不应该。”  
  
他想再说几句，他想说，没关系， _请你给我倒一杯吧，_ 但他的注意力反而集中在小猫咪在拍他的手上，于是强行压下了心中的渴望。过了一会儿，Erik说：“好吧。”谢天谢地，没再催促。  
  
他对着酒又说了一句祈祷，然后就上了晚餐。菜品很简单，但很美味：辣味鸡汤配上胡萝卜、土豆和浓浓的奶油汤。他们在低矮的咖啡桌上吃饭，因为这是他们唯一的一张桌子，也是他们这个装饰稀少的家里为数不多的家具之一。他们搬到新家后，一定要多买些家具，Charles想。至少要有一张合适的餐桌，如果能找到一张大一点的沙发，还有……  
  
好吧。床的问题。  
  
他瞥了一眼他一直在用的备用客床，那不过是一张平坦而坚硬的简易小床。他的背部 _显然不喜欢_ 这张小床，他无法想象Erik会喜欢他的床。他们肯定要买一张床，可能是两张床——Charles当然不想妄加推测，他们还没有讨论过……嗯，他们的问题，他们的关系，以及Erik说要给Charles提供一个家时更深层的意思。  
  
_你们已经有十几年没有同床共枕了，_ Charles想， _他的感觉可能已经不一样了，你的感情也可能不一样了。_  
  
但不对，那是假的——他的感情，虽然早已被埋藏了很久，但一直一如既往。他足够了解自己到能够承认这一点。他们之间已经改变了很多，但不知为何，当Charles看着Erik时，他看到的还是那个他在1962年从水里捞出来的人，还是那个曾经爱过他的人。  
  
奇怪的是，30年后，他们之间的关系不知为何又恢复到了Charles在古巴之后所没有想到的那种亲切。同样奇怪的是，他觉得自己又一次在年轻时曾跌倒的悬崖上徘徊：是压制自己的感情去保护自己，还是把心完全交给Erik。  
  
当Erik歪着头时，Charles意识到自己又被盯着看了。很快，还没等Erik说些什么，Charles就问道：“今天的工作怎么样？”

“那就好。再过一天左右，我们就可以完成海岸的维修工作了。”Erik在勺子上轻轻吹了吹，然后又喝了一口汤。“然后我也可以把房子修好了，今天你进城的时候看到了吗？”  
  
“不，我那时没有在找它。”  
  
“我带你去看吧。“”Erik果断地说，“你可能会有想改的地方。”

Charles惊讶于自己听到这个主意时有多高兴。Erik不仅仅是向Charles开放他的家，他是要为他们两个人建立一个家。这将是Charles和Erik共同的家，这个想法让他内心充满了温暖，“好的。”  
  
搅动着自己的汤，Erik好奇地看了Charles一眼，“你呢？你今天过得怎么样？你见过Danica了吗？”  
  
“是的，她……”不是很热情，但她也没有敌意。“……非常敬业，她也不介意我弄乱她的花园。”

“我认识她三年了，如果不是你至少有点本事，我想她是不会允许你进她的花园的。至少你知道该用小铲子的哪一端。”Erik挑了挑眉，“我猜。”  
  
Charles笑了起来。“我还没有那么没用，虽然我不觉得我已经得到了使用铲子的特权。”  
  
“ _还没有，_ 所以你还打算回去了？”  
  
Charles还没有完全决定，但是……好吧，为什么不呢？好像他也想不出比这更好的打发时间的方法，“这是个打发时间的好方法。此外，我觉得自己就像个傻子，别人都在工作的时候，我却坐在一旁坐着，我应该在力所能及的地方帮忙。”  
  
“还有其他的事情你可以帮忙，你知道的。”Erik喝了一口酒，“这里有一个图书馆。”  
  
Charles眼睛亮了起来，“一个图书馆？”  
  
“没有你在西切斯特的藏书那么多，”Erik说，“所以不要抱太大希望。但我们这几年来一直在努力扩大，所以那里的藏书数量还不错。不过，我们还是没有专职的图书管理员，只有志愿者，那里需要一些关注。”  
  
“我很难算是一个图书管理员，但我很乐意看一看。”他已经隐藏自己内心的那个学者很久了，他觉得没有比这更好的机会了。基诺沙毕竟没有什么学术方面的东西。“是在花园附近吗？”  
  
“如果你愿意的话，我明天就送你过去。”  
  
“那太好了。”  
  
他们陷入了舒适的沉默。Charles把剩下的汤喝完了，然后转动他的轮椅去了厨房。他们俩吃完饭后，Charles把碗洗了，放在晾干架上，Erik把蜡烛熄灭。  
  
Charles想，这一切真是令人害怕的家庭日常。他不知道他们是怎么到这一步的，但他突然很庆幸他们能够拥有。

当轮到Erik去浴室里洗澡时——谢天谢地，即使在他们临时的房子里也有基本的室内管道系统——Charles在给猫咪们喂食。“给你，亲爱的，”他一边往猫咪们的碗里倒食物，一边喃喃道。猫咪们急忙争先恐后地跑过来，不和谐地喵喵叫着。“过来，洛克，还有……嗯……伏尔泰，这下有了名字了…….还有康德，也许……”  
  
浴室的门吱呀一声打开了，“难道他们都要成为启蒙思想家？”Erik一边向他的小床走去，一边问道。  
  
“嗯，他们应该是同道中人，”Charles理论道。然后，经过片刻的思考，他提出：“当然，你也可以命名一两个名字。”  
  
“那你可真是太慷慨了。”Erik干巴巴地说。  
  
一旦猫咪们满意了——或者说反正大部分都满意了，其中有些猫咪真的是无底洞——Charles就推着自己进了浴室。那是一个小房间，是房子的四面墙的主墙的外墙，里面的空间不大，没有什么活动空间。不过，Erik还是做了一些调整，Charles相信新房子会有一个更宽敞的浴室。目前来说，他能勉强应付得了。  
  
这些年来，他的浴室例程从未变得简单，但他已经习惯了。现在他所有的动作都是无意识的，以前需要一个小时或更长时间完成的事情，现在只需要不到二十分钟。一旦他上完厕所，他就刷牙（看到他们的牙刷整整齐齐地放在一起时，他的心里有一种崭新的、小小的喜悦），然后洗脸。然后，他把自己推回了主卧室。  
  
在小床上换上睡衣是一件缓慢而尴尬的事情，Charles感到如释重负，因为Erik从来没有看过。当他更舒服地调整好双腿时，他第一次想知道自己的衣服会在这里怎么洗。  
  
“有洗衣房吗？”他问道。然后，意识到这话听起来有多傻，他修正道：“我怎么洗衣服？”  
  
“老式的方式。”Erik回答说。“我们有洗衣板和肥皂。”  
  
“啊。”又一个他认为是理所当然的奢侈品。他开始意识到，在基诺沙的生活将是不仅仅一方面的调整。  
  
“我通常一周左右洗一次衣服，”Erik说。“把你的衣服跟我的放在一起，我会一起洗。”  
  
Charles沉默了很久。一方面，他觉得Erik的提议出乎意料的贴心。另一方面.....  
  
“我想我们应该明确一些事情，”他说。最好现在就把这件事说清楚，就在一开始。  
  
Erik转头看了看他。Charles的语气中一定有什么东西让他产生了戒备，因为他的表情很警惕。“什么事？”  


“我身体的确是有不便之处，”Charles平淡地说。不知为何，即使这么多年过去了，当他承认这件事时，他的自尊心还是会感到有些屈辱。“我不会否认这一点。但我更希望你不要自作主张。”当Erik继续用一种看不懂的眼神看着他时，Charles补充道：“我的意思是，当你主动提出帮我做一些事情时，我很感激你。你对我……已经很慷慨了，我很感激。但如果你是因为觉得我自己做不到的事情，才主动提出来帮忙的话.……”  
  
过了一会儿，Erik慢慢地点了点头，“好的，我明白了。”  
  
Charles吐了口气，他没有意识到自己已经做好了争吵的准备，直到它并未发生，“很好。”  
  
“但是……”Erik的嘴角扯出一丝笑意。这笑容令人恼火地动人，也让人心烦意乱。“我想知道：你这辈子有没有自己洗过一次衣服？”  
  
Charles脸红了。很久以前在牛津，他自己洗过衣服，但他们那里有洗衣机，而不是洗衣板。尽管如此，他还是不觉得这需要花费很大的努力，“这肯定难不到哪里去。”  
  
Erik笑了起来。“我想不是。如果你愿意，我可以教你。”  
  
“看来，”Charles说，英勇地埋下了自己的骄傲，“你得教我不少东西。”  
  
“也许你应该叫我教授。”  
  
Charles笑了笑。“我觉得不适合你。”  
  
“不，可能不适合。”  
  
Erik的目光停留在他身上，温暖的目光让Charles感到奇怪地……害羞。这种感觉很新鲜。在他们交往的早期，在1962年那些短暂的快乐的几周里，Charles一直充满了自信，完全相信自己的魅力和吸引力。Erik一直是个害羞的人，不习惯于他的感情，不知道该如何共同相处。Charles对此感到很高兴，因为他要向Erik介绍新的东西。似乎整个世界都在Charles的脚下，只要Erik站在他身边，世界上没有什么事情是他不能面对的。  
  
那时候的他是多么的天真啊，多么不可能的年轻。  
  
“晚安。”Erik最后说。  
  
Charles压抑着一声叹息，躺了下来。他把被子拉到肩膀上，小声说：“晚安。”  
  
Erik用手轻轻一拨，就把灯关掉了。Charles听着他的呼吸声听了很久才终于睡着了。

  
当Charles醒过来的时候，胸前有一股温暖的重量压在他的胸口。眨巴着眼睛，他眯着眼睛看了一会儿，才看清了洛克那张橙色的脸。那只熟练地蜷缩在他的胸骨上，大约得有十五磅重，Charles要喘着气才能呼吸。  
  
“要我去救你吗？”  
  
转过头，他看到Erik站在厨房里搅拌着一个杯子。Charles意识到，现在是早上了——阳光从门边半掩的窗户透进来。他一定睡得很沉，如果Erik的起床声没有吵醒他，更不用说洛克的到来。  
  
“不用，我还挺喜欢窒息的。”Charles说。  
  
Erik笑着走了过来。在Erik舀起他的时候，洛克睁开眼睛，发出了一声不满的吼叫，但当Erik紧紧搂着他，抓着他的耳朵，他很快就安定了下来。打了个哈欠，Charles坐了起来，发现两只小猫咪都依偎在他的两腿之间，在他的膝盖旁打着呼噜。他伸手抚摸着它们的一个脑袋，说：“我这辈子还没被人这么彻底地搂过。”  
  
Erik挑起了眉毛。“从来没有？”  
  
一段记忆在Erik的脑海中闪过，闪电般地掠过：酒店的房间里，单人床，两人紧紧地蜷缩在一起，Erik的手臂搂着Charles的胸膛，他的气息柔和而甜蜜地贴着Charles的耳朵。  
  
Charles睁大眼睛，盯着Erik，Erik只是平静地望了回来。他是故意要投射出来的吗？他是想让Charles看到吗？  
  
“Erik。”Charles有些不确定地喊他。  
  
“Charles。”Erik说，语气中带着坚定。  
  
Charles先看向远处，试图解析胸中突然纠结的情绪。这是个很明显的信号，不是吗？没有人可以指责Erik的微妙，毕竟。他有意识地分享了那段记忆。但为什么呢？作为一个测试？还是……一个邀请？  
  
“你还是没有读我的心。”Erik说。那是一句陈述，而不是指责。  
  
“不……”Charles停顿了一下，不知道Erik想听什么。这么多年来，Erik的思想一直是他无法接触到的。即使是在他们关系很好的时候，也不是经常发生的事，Erik从来没有明确地允许Charles读到他的想法，他在那个熟悉的钢铁般地思维里不受欢迎三十年了。  
  
但现在已经不是这样了，不是吗？就在昨天，他邀请了Charles进来。他告诉Charles，如果他想看的话，他可以看，他没有列出任何条款和任何条件。从他们第一次相遇以来，似乎Erik的思维对他完全敞开了。但出于某些原因，Charles不能带着自己走进去。  
  
“我想，旧习惯是很难打破的。”Charles最后说。  
  
Erik挑起了眉毛，“我是个旧习惯吗？”  
  
Charles忍不住笑了起来。“是的，我相信你确实有这个资格。”  
  
Erik喃喃地说，“我希望，不是你想打破的那种。”  
  
他的凝视与Charles的目光相遇，其中的意图如此坚定，令他无法曲解，Charles用力吞咽了一下。  
  
“没有，”他诚实地说，“你也许曾经是一个旧习惯，但……不，现在不是了。”  
  
Erik轻轻地松了一口气。直到Erik的肩膀放松下来，紧张的情绪从中渗出，Charles才意识到他的肩膀是多么僵硬，“我在想……我想知道……当我让你和我一起回来的时候，你答应了，我想知道你答应了什么？”  
  
Charles发出了一声不相信的笑声，“你大老远带着我来这里，给我们盖了一整栋房子，还不知道我同意来这里的真正意思是什么？”  
  
“你知道你同意来这里真正意味着什么吗？”Erik反驳道。  
  
“嗯，我……”Charles挣扎着想要得到一个自信的答案，但脑海中却什么都想不出来，甚至连一个令人信服的谎言都没有。不过他到底想为了什么撒谎呢？Erik不会被糊弄过去的，这几天他似乎很容易就能读懂他。在以前，这种情况是反过来的，不是吗？  
  
“不，”他最终说，  
  
“我想你也不知道。”Erik犹豫了一会儿，然后在Charles身边的小床上坐了下来。狭窄的床上并没有多少空间，停顿了一下后，Charles向后移了一下，让他有了更多的空间。Erik微笑着，把洛克从他的怀里放下来，伸手……摸了摸Charles的头顶。  
  
Charles完全没有料到会是这样，他愣住了。  
  
“我还以为你的头发已经永远地没了。”Erik说。  
  
啊。Charles早该知道这个话题还是会来的。  
  
他也伸手摸了摸自己的头皮上长出的一点点头发，“我也是这么想的，有一段时间。但最终它又开始长出来了，在发生了天启事件后，它又开始长出来了。”即使过了这么久，这个名字还是卡在了Charles的喉咙里。他花了一会儿时间，小心翼翼地压制住了那些威胁到自己的记忆，然后继续说道。“在那之后，我和汉克发现，在没有我的头发干扰的情况下，主脑的作用会更加有效。当然，汉克从一开始就是这么假设的，但我一直……嗯，说实话，我对我的头发有点虚荣心。”

“什么？”Erik喃喃道，“你，虚荣？”  
  
“哦，去你的。”Charles说着，但看到Erik笑，他也忍不住笑了起来。“在天启之后，剃光头用主脑比较容易。我想做了了几个月的光头让我习惯了这个想法。而且，孩子们似乎也很喜欢。这让我有了一定的……威严感。”  
  
“我想你的头发了。”Erik说，用手指在Charles的头皮上轻轻挠了挠。Charles费了很大的力气才没有尴尬地咕噜一声：爱抚的感觉比Charles预想的还要好。  
  
“我，啊，我也是。”Charles说。“而且现在我已经没有了主脑可以操作了，所以……可以让它开始重新长出来了。”  
  
过了一分钟，Erik放下了手，神色微微有些尴尬。Charles盯着他看了一会儿，然后说：“那很好，你知道的。这……很好。让我觉得有点像其中一只猫，但感觉很好。”  
  
Erik笑了起来。“你和它们一样都要求很高，这是一个很贴切的比喻”  
  
“要求很高？我才没有！”  
  
“我见过你看待这里的样子。”Erik揶揄道，“这显然不是你所习惯的奢华生活。用不了多久，你就会提出你的要求，我敢肯定。”  
  
“如果你说的要求，是指能用的马桶、室内水电管等生活必需品，”Charles说，“那么是的，我想，到了新房子以后，我的要求会很高。我希望你能考虑到这些需求。”  
  
“有水管，有厕所。”  
  
Erik没有继续说下去，Charles瞪了他一眼。“就这些？”  
  
“你还希望有什么其他的设施？”

“嗯——我们有家具吗？”  
  
“家具？”  
  
“我们当然要有地方坐！”  
  
“有地板。”

 _“地板？_ ”Charles惊呼道。天啊，这房子的拎包入住程度要比他预想的差很多。不过，他还是努力地乐观起来。“这也太不……理想了，但我想我们可以晚点再买张沙发和椅子，等我们有时间装修一下。我想至少有床吧？”  
  
“是的。”Erik拍了拍小床。“等房子盖好了，我就把这些搬过来。”  
  
Charles尽量不表现出惊恐，“并不是说我不感激……这几天能够……有睡觉的地方，但这整个岛内真的没有比小床更好的东西了吗？难道大家都是睡在小床上吗？”  
  
“不是所有人。”Erik停顿了一下，“有些人喜欢睡在外面的星空下。他们有专门的睡袋，如果你有兴趣的话。”

Charles绝望地想，如果他能说服汉克给他送来一张像样的床垫，里面有弹簧，减震装置和实实在在的材料。Erik肯定会明白它的必要性。Charles的背不可能永远承受这张小床，他不知道Erik的背怎么样了。  
  
然后，他看到Erik的嘴角扯起了一丝微笑。他突然恍然大悟，原来Erik是在戏弄他。“你这个骗子！”Charles喊道。  
  
Erik给了他一个瞪大眼睛的无辜表情，“听听你说的什么话，教授！”  
  
Charles推了推他的肩膀。“我已经不是教授了，就说我喜欢什么就说什么。骗子。混蛋。该死的混蛋。” 他笑了起来，意料之外地高兴，烦躁的情绪消失了。“你知道我有多久没有骂人了，哪怕是轻微地骂人了吗？”  
  
“我想你忙于给孩子们做个好榜样。”  
  
Charles咧着嘴笑了起来。“这里没有孩子。”这让他离开学校以来，第一次感到相当自由，而不是忧郁。  
  
“其实有几个。”Erik说，他舀起一只试图爬上他的裤腿的小猫，把它放在膝盖上，抚摸着它的耳朵。“不多。来岛上的人大部分都是独行侠、被社会排斥的人。但也有一些人是带着家人来的。”  
  
“我没有看到周围有孩子。”  
  
“他们的人不多，只有十二个。这些家庭都住在主城的另一边，更内陆的地区。”  
  
“他们做什么？”Charles问道。“我是说，有学校吗？他们有课吗？”  
  
“我以为你已经不是教授了。”Erik揶揄道。  
  
Charles哼了一声，“就像我说的那样，旧习难改。而我只是好奇——我几乎不打算多管闲事。”他毕竟退休了。他并不急于参与另一个学校的事务，或者说，比做园艺之外的其他更严肃的事情。  


“我为什么要怀疑？”Erik嘟囔了一句。尽管皱着眉头，但他的声音里却隐隐透出了一丝欣喜。“是的，有一所学校。据我所知，他们在那里组织了定期的课程，不过现在是夏天所以没有课。那里像图书馆一样运营，依赖志愿者运作。不过我没有参与其中——如果你想知道更多的话，你得去问Thierry。”  
  
“Thierry？”  
  
“他从里昂来这里。他在那里是一所年轻的变种人学校的老师。虽然没有你们的学校那么大，也没有那么有名，但也差不多。”  
  
在过去20多年里，世界各地出现了越来越多的变种人学校。毫无疑问，其中一些学校在很早之前就已经秘密运作了；另一些学校近些年才在刚刚开始接受人与变种人共存的想法的社区里成立。过去的几年里，Charles曾试图与其中一些学校进行联络，但结果好坏参半。他们最终在全球范围内建立了一个松散的学术中心网络，共享资源和信息，但大多数机构都独立运作。不过，听到这些学校的消息，Charles还是很高兴，知道变种人在全球范围内逐渐被人们所接受。  
  
他们应该在这里办一所正规的学校，Charles想。这是世界上唯一的变种人专属的主权土地，他们理所当然应该有正规的基础设施来支持年轻的变种人。  
  
“所以我和Thierry是同一种人。”Charles若有所思道。  
  
“他没有那么暴躁，也没有那么固执，”Erik半笑着说，“不过大体上来说，没错。”  
  
“那我就得去见他了。”  
  
“如果你愿意，我以后会给你介绍他的。”  
  
“拜托了。”  
  
Charles去了一趟洗手间，出来后发现Erik已经准备好了一顿有吐司、炒蛋和茶的快速早餐。他们在彼此的陪伴下安静地吃着，偶尔被一只好奇的猫咪的爪子打断。Charles看着Erik用无限的耐心抵挡着它们，每当它们想爬到他的腿上时，他就轻轻地把它们推到一边。最终，它们来到了他的脚边，挤在他的脚边，坚持不懈地坐着，喵喵地叫着，直到他塞给它们一些碎蛋。  
  
“我一直都知道你是个爱猫的人。”Charles一边喝着茶一边说。当Erik给了他一个疑惑的眼神，Charles接着说：“你就像它们一样。易怒、反复无常又慢热。”  
  
“他们立刻就对你很热情了。”  
  
“你也是。”Charles笑着指出。  
  
有时候，他还是很惊讶，他们第一次见面时，Erik对他敞开心扉的速度如此之快。当然，这在当时看来并不快——Charles觉得自己就像一个小心翼翼的考古学家，一毫米一毫米，慢慢地在Erik的墙壁上凿开，使出无尽的耐心以防破坏里面的珍贵文物。渐渐地，Erik允许Charles看到他身上没有人看到过的部分，分享了从未被人大声说出来的秘密和故事。在当时，获得Erik的信任是如此的缓慢，一个错误的举动可能会让他永远失去Erik的信任和友谊。

多年后，他才开始意识到自己和Erik在一起是多么幸运，Erik几乎从一开始就信任他。如果不是他从一开始就喜欢Charles，他就不会让Charles说服他在偷了中情局文件并试图离开大院的那天晚上留下来。如果他不信任Charles，他就不会同意帮他找到其他变种人，也不会踏上那段梦幻般的六周公路旅行，横跨美国。他当然也不会允许Charles在昏暗的汽车旅馆房间里亲吻他，那一晚，从此永远改变了Charles的生活。  
  
Charles无法是评价这是有趣还是悲剧，他生命中的许多转折点似乎都与Erik有关。也许两者都有。  
  
“你让人难以拒绝。”Erik生硬地说，俯身给其中的一只花斑猫吃了一小块吐司。  
  
Charles咧嘴笑了笑，“我很有魅力。”  
  
“我想你和那些女同学的实践已经够多了吧。” Charles疑惑地摇了摇头，Erik说：“Raven告诉过我你在牛津的一些奇遇。说实话，你最后能当上学校的校长，真是个奇迹。”  
  
Raven。这个名字像电击一样灼伤了他，震荡着他几个月前筑起的精神墙。抵抗住一阵阵的慌乱，他紧紧地抓着自己的盾牌，在盾牌上铺上更多的石头，让它们稳定下来。 _稳住了，不要崩溃。_  
  
Erik皱起了眉头，“Charles？”  
  
他强迫自己看着Erik的眼睛。“嗯？”  
  
Erik的眉头皱得更深了。“我感觉到了这里面有什么。”他敲了敲自己的太阳穴。  
  
Charles压抑着惊讶的颤抖。Erik怎么会察觉到这一点？Charles确信自己的防护措施做得很充分，他的防护墙几乎没有动摇。即使是一丝丝的情绪流露，Erik也不应该察觉到。  
  
但话又说回来，Erik不是一直都有很奇怪的觉察力吗？他不是一直都能注意到Charles身上没有人注意到的东西吗？  
  
“别这样。”Erik轻声说，“我看得出你在努力编造出一个谎言。”  
  
“不是谎言。”Charles有些虚弱地说道，“充其量是个借口。”  
  
Erik用严厉的眼神锁住了他，“我们要生活在一起，Charles。除非我们彼此坦诚相待，否则这样是行不通的。”  
  
Charles惊讶地望着他。不知为何，他没想到Erik在同居问题上会如此……成熟。“你什么时候变得这么理智了？”

“我一直都很理智，只是你没注意到，一直忙着自己扮演理智的角色。”  
  
那是如此明显的不真实，Charles忍不住笑了出来。这笑声微弱而颤抖，但让他感觉稳定了一些， 就像脚下踩水后意外地发现了坚实的地面。  
  
他深呼吸了一次，“这几个月来发生了很多事情。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“很多.....”他不得不停下来，感觉到喉咙里有一个硬邦邦的肿块升起。他的眼睛在发热，但他不打算哭。他不会哭，更别说是在Erik面前哭。  
  
当他确定自己的声音不会颤抖时，他说：“很多事情都变了。有时候很难——”总是“——想到这一点就很难。所以我尽量不去想。但有时我会想起来，然后……他深深地、颤抖着吸了一口气，“忘记会更容易一些。”  
  
Erik仔细地观察着他，暗淡的眼睛微微眯起考虑。过了很久，他说：“你把他们关起来了，是吗？Raven和Jean都是。就像你对你的继父，还有你的继兄一样。”  
  
Charles瑟缩了一下。他没有想到Erik会给他这样的一击。他完全没有料到Erik会给他一击。他盯着桌子对面的Erik，不知道他是感到受伤或是被背叛了，还是单纯的愤怒。  
  
“我这么说不是不近人情。”Erik轻声说，“但锁住你的家人的记忆，并没有阻止他们在多年后再次伤害你。”  
  
灼热的尴尬溢出了Charles的脸颊。显然，即使是在几十年后的今天，他仍然会因为这件事而感到尴尬。那是他们在西彻斯特的家的第二个晚上，Charles醒来时，喉咙里夹杂着尖叫声，他被噩梦所困，陷入了回忆，而Erik抱着他，安抚他，哄着他说出了完整的故事：关于Kurt，关于Cain，关于这栋房子里萦绕在Charles心头的那么多阴影。  
  
回到西彻斯特后，Charles在记忆中设置的关于Kurt和Cain的所有障碍都被磨灭了。Erik说的没错：Charles所有的防御，所有对过去的无情压制，都没能阻止他童年时遥远的恐怖感瞬间涌入脑海中。  
  
“这不一样了！”Charles咬紧牙关说道。  
  
Erik稳稳地迎上了他的目光，“不一样了吗？”  
  
“这是——”Charles紧紧地握住了他的叉子，他需要抓着点什么东西。承认的感觉就像从他的喉咙里被撕开了一样，锯齿状，血淋淋的。“这是我的错。”他生气地说，“我不能再想了，Erik。我不能想了。如果我想了……”

他没能说完这句话。他听到自己的大声又颤抖地呼吸着气。那一刻，他所能想到的就是，他恨不得喝上一口酒。任何东西，只要是尖锐而痛苦的东西，一种比撕扯着他的内脏、威胁要把他撕碎的东西更痛的灼烧感。  
  
Erik走过来伸出一只手覆盖在了Charles的手上，稳住它，让它不再颤抖，“你犯了一个错误。”  
  
“一个错误，杀死了我爱的两个人。”  
  
Erik冷哼了一声，“你过于怪罪自己了。你没有指挥那股附身于Jean的力量，正是那股力量杀死了Raven，最终吞噬了Jean。”  
  
“但当初是我派他们去执行那个任务的。”Charles低声说，“如果我没做过那样的事——”  
  
“他们自己做的决定。”  
  
“他们都是孩子 ——”  
  
Erik笑着一声，“他们不是。你一直都不太能够把Raven当成一个独立的女人，但她是，Jean也是。如果你这么迫切地想把责任推到自己身上，就怪自己没有看清她们真实的样子，而不是杀了他们。你有一些要承认的错误，但不是那一点。”  
  
Charles想不出任何话来回答他。过了一会儿，Erik将手从Charles的手上拿开，站了起来。召唤出用金属带子包围着的半空的水桶，他扫开门，让它在身后再次关上，只留下Charles一个人。  
  
轻轻的呻吟了一声，他将头低在了桌子上，然后就只是.……喘着气，这是他在很长一段时间内所能做的一切。  



End file.
